my pathetic minecraft life
by Scar5221
Summary: it is about a boy who gets teleported into mine craft yadda yadda yadda you know how it goes the kid has to fight to survive. Who knows their might be a sequal.
1. Into a new world

when i woke i was on a beach. my name is brenden. i am white skinned and i have brown hair, dark green, brown, and gold eye's with gold lining in them. i am wearing a black hoodie with the words hostility on the front and back. i am also wearing light blue jeans, boots and i am 15. as i sat up i noticed that everything was blocks. then it hit me i was in minecraft. i face palmed myself and started crying. i thought to myself "why is this happening to me. how did i get here." after a while the sun started to set but i stayed where i was hoping it was just a dream. behind me i heard moaning and hissing. i didn't bother to look behind me. out of nowhere an arrow punctured my right arm. i fell to the ground screaming in pain. i looked in the direction of where the arrow came from. i didn't expect to see what i saw. there was a girl who looked about 17 and she had a bow at her side and she rubbed her fingers together. she wore a skeleton shirt and very short shorts and a beanie with a skeleton head on it. she looked relentless and she would show no mercy. i got up and ran away but i didn't get very far before an arrow embedded itself in my achilles tendon. i fell down screaming in pain. i looked up at my attacker. i could see she was walking towards me. i closed my eye's knowing this would be the end. it never came. i opened my eyes. to my shock there was another girl. she looked about my age. she had fire orange hair, lava orange eyes, and white skin. she wore a green creeper hoodie and i hoped she wore pants. she was leaning over me as if pondering my fate. i tried to crawl away from the creeper hooded girl. but i screamed out in pain because it hurt to move with two arrows in me. she looked down at the arrow in my achilles tendon then looked at me and said "well you're fucked. skelly got you good. cant do anything about your wounds. unless i get you to my place". i nodded. me i don't do crap like that but just act dead okay. she then hit me really hard on my neck. i didn't have to act i felt pretty dead. after an hour i woke up in a bed and my wounds were healed. as i looked around the room i noticed there were pictures of the green creeper hooded girl with creepers who were smiling. it brought back painful memories of my life on earth.i got up and started to walk around the castle i was in. every now and then i would see a creeper. as i was walking down the hallway the girl with the creeper hoodie jumped out and scared me so much i nearly turned around and punched her but all i did was turn around and scream like a girl. the creeper hooded girl fell on her back laughing her head off. i hung my head and said"don't do that". behind me a girl appeared. she wore black pants and a black endermen shirt along with a beanie that had endermen eyes on it. she had white skin and short black hair and purple eyes. i fell backwards and by the look on the creeper hooded girls face i looked pretty darn scared. i was almost about to cry. then i thought to myself "why should i even be thinking about crying. this girl came out of nowhere and scared me". i started to get red in the face. not the blushing kind. the i am angry kind. i got up and put my hands in my pockets. then i realized i had my mp3 player in my pocket. i pulled it out and just stared at it. i put away because it too brought back memories of my home. all my anger dissipated at the thought of home. i started to walk away. the creeper hooded girl grabbed my arm and said "hey i forgot to get your name". i turned and said "it's brenden". then she said "my name is cupa i'm the princess of creepers, and this is andr the princess of endermen" she said pointing to the girl who had just appeared. "nice to meet you" i said. then i turned and started to walk away. then i turned to cupa and asked her to teach me how to survive.


	2. the spider princess

**Hey everybody here's the second chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

three days have passed and i've learned everything i would need to know to survive. as i walked out of cupa's palace i turned and waved to her. i got about 10'000 blocks out and then i started to punch down trees. by the end of the day i ended up with 3 stacks of 64 wood and had traveled past three biomes and ended up in a plains biome. i hit down a few more trees so i could start working on my house. after my house was done i had a two story house that was a 30 by 10. i made an axe, sword, and a pickaxe out of wood. then i got some stone and quickly made a stone pic. nearby was a cave that looked to be able to sustain me with materials for as long as i would be here. as i walked outside i heard hissing and the clinking of bones. i turned to my right and i saw a skeleton riding a spider. i threw my sword making it embed itself in the skeletons head. it fell off the spider. the spider then jumped on me trying to bite me with its glistening white fangs. i pushed it off and ran for my sword. i jumped and rolled grabbing my sword in the process. the spider jumped in the air at me. i turned toward the spider and held my sword up. the spider landed on my the sword. i kicked it off the sword and watched it twitch till it laid still and dead. then it disappeared in a puff of white smoke along with the skeleton the only things left were some arrows, bones and some string. i grabbed the materials and went inside. when i came out i had a bow and quiver that had about five arrows. i walked over to the cave that was near my house. i heard moaning and hissing but i entered anyways. as i was mining i walked into a mineshaft. "sweet" i yelled out loud. behind me i heard a feminine voice say "sweet it is my dear". i turned around to find a girl about fifteen staring at me. she had blondish hair that was held in ponytails by red beads and she was white skinned. she wore purple pants and a purple coat and she had red eyes and small white fangs protruding out of her mouth. she was walking towards me with her hands behind her back. i pulled out my bow and said "s-s-stay back". she replied saying "awww is the little human scared". then she tilted her head to the left. i took a few steps back. i didn't want to hurt her but it had to be done. i let an arrow loose. the girl put her hands up and shot out webs from her fingertips stopping the arrow but blocking her vision. i took the opportunity to pull out my wooden sword and charge her. i sliced through the webs and hit the girl with the flat of my blade making sure i didn't harm her with the edge of my blade. she fell to the ground clutching her head. i turned and ran. i got about twenty blocks away before i stopped and turned toward the spider princess. then it hit me her name was silk princess of all spiders. i yelled "sorry" then turned and ran back to my home.


	3. the wolf princess

**heres the third chapter in the book hope you guys like it.**

* * *

when i got home i walked over to my bed and laid down in my king size bed. (which was just two beds put together). i pulled my mp3 player out of my pocket and i turned it to the song circus for a physco by skillet. it took me about five seconds to realize i was exhausted and that i hadn't eaten all day. i got up and walked downstairs to the chest that held all my food. when i got there i grabbed some steak . (which is my favorite). once i had finished my steak i walked over to my chest and put 20 iron in the chest that had a bunch of other stuff. i stopped and pulled m wood sword out. i didn't like the swords in minecraft because they poke the heck out of my hand making it hurt. then there's the matter of killing someone. i reached in and pulled out some leather and iron. i walked over to the crafting table and made me a pair of fingerless leather gloves. then i took the iron and cut it in too little iron chunks then i put them on the bumps of the top and middle knuckles of my fingers. i put them on and examined how well they fit. they were perfect for me. i walked back over to my chest and i put my sword in there and grabbed the bones i got from killing the skeleton earlier. i made me a backpack and i put some food and other equipment and materials that i would need for a trip i was going to make. i was planning to find a wolf to tame but the nearest snow biome is a half days walk. as i set off i turned my song on my mp3 to one for the money by escape the fate. when i got to the snow biome i was tired as heck. i had to climb a friggen cliff just to get here. i walked for a bit until i found a nice clearing of trees so i could start a fire without worrying about a forest fire. i dug a 1x1 hole and placed a block of wood in the hole. then i pulled a flint and steel out of my backpack and ignited the wood. as i stared at the fire i heard low growling sounds all around me. at first i thought it was zombies. i got up readying myself in my fighting stance. but what came out of the forest was not zombies but wolves. there were 10 total. these wolves weren't blocky like the ones you see in the game. these ones had all their shapes like me. seven of them had four tales and the other three had five talis. i walked to the oldest one and tried to give it a bone. but it nipped at me and tried to jump onto me. i jumped back and gave it a nice wake up call by hitting it in the jaw. one of the fived tail ones shot a blast of green energy at me. i put my arms up taking most of the damage with my arms. but the blow was just enough to make me hit my head on a nearby tree which knocked me out. when i woke i was in a small den/house. the same 10 wolves were surrounding me growling. to my right there was a girl who had wolf ears and 8 tails swinging from side to side. she had brown eyes, white skin,and she had no clothes on and looked about 16.i quickly averted my eye's. "who are you" she said in an angry voice. i got up off the ground and rubbed my head. then the wolf who had hit me with the green energy said "respect the princesses wishes and face her and tell her your name." i looked at him and kneeled down so we were face to face. i brought my hand up and … … … … … … … … … … … started to scratch him behind the ear. the wolf was shocked at first but pleasure i guess got the best and he leaned in. "good dog" i said. the wolf girl looked a bit shocked at first. i turned to her with my eyes closed and said"my name is brenden and i have 2 questions for is what is your name and two is wheres the exit". she glared at me and said "you are not leaving without a punishment got it". i sighed and said "figures" i got in my fighting stance "fine ill fight my way out". one wolf jumped up and tried to bite my arm. i jumped out of the way and punched it in the face. the second wolf was luckier. he bit my shoulder. i grabbed him on the snout and flipped him. the rest of the wolves backed away for fear of getting badly damaged or killed. i locked eyes with the princess. she cupped her hands and a little ball of energy started to grow. i ran at her and she let the ball of energy go. i jumped to the right dodging it. then i punched her in the jaw (aka the reboot spot). there was a hole which i was guessing was the exit. when i got out of the den/house lone walked out behind me and locked eyes with me. then she started to grow. when she was done growing she was a huge 2 story wolf with 8 tails. ("_"). "i'm dead" i thought. i got into my fighting stance. the wolf charged. i jumped out of the way and hit the wolf in the face. i remembered her name. it was lone princess of the wolves. i remembered how she could manipulate the nature around her. she charged at once more. i jumped to get out of the way but lone saw it coming. she swung her paw out hitting me in the side. i flew back about 10 blocks and hit a tree. i gasped and grabbed my side. there was a huge gash that looked about 1 inch deep. i got up and turned to my left and ran. lone was still after me but she was in her human form. she stopped and did a swaying move with her hands then yelled "forest of life capture". instantly roots and trees started to try to grab me. i was able to hold them off until i got to my house. i quickly closed the door. vines started growing all over my house trying to find a way in but they were not able to. a blast of energy blew my doors off their hinges. lone walked in. the gash in my side throbbed. there was nowhere to go. i had to fight for my life. i took my shirt off and wrapped it around my wound to stop the bleeding. lone raised a perplexed eyebrow. but that didn't save her from the volley of punches and kicks i threw at her. in the end i got my but kicked. i was pushed up against the wall by lone. the last hit was by me. i elbowed her in the head which knocked her out. instantly the vines started retreating. i took lone back to her home. the wolves growled when they saw me. but backed off when they saw i had lone. when i sat her down i saw that there was a poster that said "25th annual monster games. winner gets herobrines ender pearl which can travel between worlds." i pulled it off and went home.


	4. the monster bar

**heres the fourth chapter in the book hope you guys like it.**

* * *

after about a day of prep i was ready to head to the monster games. my wound was almost completely healed which was good for me. i walked for about 2 hours before i found the monster bar. which i guessed is were you go to register. after i had registered i went inside. the bar was mostly empty except for a girl at the bar table. There was a total of five wooden tabes and at least ten Bar stools. i walked over to her and sat down on a makeshift bar stool. she gasped when she saw me."what"? i said. she replied saying "are you a real human". "yah i am. why. what. is that bad" i said a little worried. she quickly ran to the back and grabbed a few invisibility and speed potions. she said "here drink these and hide until the princesses get in the cart to go to the skeleton castle". "okay" i said. i drank all the invisibility potions. i put the other ones in my backpack. i walked over to a couch made out of wool and laid down. my eyes felt heavy and weak. i quickly subsided to sleep. when i woke the bar was bustling with activity. a blaze princess was in a heated argument with the wither skeleton princess. the slime and magma cube princess were going at it. they were throwing kicks and punches but they didn't seem to be affected by the amount of blows. i would have been able to name off all the princess in about three days. heck there were even aither (a-ther) princesses. i had to roll out of the way to avoid getting hit by a fireball that was thrown by the blaze princess. i made a nice thud when i hit the ground. this caught the blaze princesses attention. she looked my way. i backed up but hit a table. the blaze princess threw a fireball at me. i jumped on the table barely dodging the first fireball but not the second one she threw. i put my arms up to protect myself. the damage was mostly on my arms. from the guess of it i had about third degree burns on both my forearms. when i thought it couldn't get any worse. my invisibility potions wore off. the blaze princesses eyes met mine. i got up off the ground and got into my best fighting stance. then cupa stepped in between the blaze princess and me. she turned and faced the blaze princess and said "leave the boy alone blazzette". i then said "hey im a teenager ok". cupa turned around and snapped at me saying "shut up brenden". "ok" i said. just then a few minecarts appeared. i quickly ran over and jumped in. once everybody was in the carts started to move.

* * *

**hey guys its me scar5221 just wanted to say thank you for reading my book i worked hard on it and i hope you enjoy it. sorry for all the spelling errors as well.**


	5. fight to enter

**heres the fifth chapter in the book hope you guys like it.**

* * *

i stared in amazement at how well the tunnel was made. cupa was sitting in the same minecart as me. "hey " i said "what's wrong". she turned her head and said "its how stupid you are for joining the competition for mob princesses only". i replied "well in my defense i tried to stay out of sight till the carts came and it is my only chance to get home". that concluded the conversation. when we got to the skeleton castle i was taken back by the amazing structure of it. the minecarts came to a stop. we got out of the minecarts and headed to the castle. when we got there there was a giant skeleton. at first i thought it was a statue but then it talked. "welcome contestants. and who might we have here" the skeleton said leaning towards me. "u-hhhm me sir" i said feeling like a fool. "yes i am talking to you small one. what is your name and what mob prince are you of". i fell down laughing at the last sentence the giant skeleton cocked his head to the right. i got up off the ground and faced the skeleton king. "with all respect sir i am a human and i am the prince of nothing. my name is Brenden Robert Lee Hill." the next thing i knew i was on the ground with my hands being held behind my back. i struggled but to no avail i couldn't get up. i looked up at the giant skeleton and said "what did i do"? "you are a pathetic human. you wouldn't last five seconds in the monster games. id be doing everybody a favor getting rid of you". my vision turned red with anger. i yelled "you think i'm pathetic. ill make you a deal. i'll take on your best fighter. if i win you let me participate. if i lose i have to leave". this caught his attention. "just give me the materials i need and one day deal". he agreed and sent me to a room. there was a king size bed, enchanting table, chest at the bottom of the bed, brewing stand, and a crafting table. i walked over to the chest and pulled out leather, fur, obsidian, iron, and two sticks. i grabbed all the materials and walked over to the crafting table. i created a wolf helmet out of obsidian, leather jacket with fur on it, obsidian fingerless gloves that went up to my elbow, and obsidian boots that went up to my knees. i walked over to the enchanting table and put the boots on. i set the other stuff next to it. i quickly ran over to the chest and pulled out a ton of experience bottles. i threw them on the ground. it broke and a flurry of colors flew everywhere. the little colored orbs flowed into me. instantly i felt energy surging through me. the tiredness and wariness went away instantly replaced by alertness and awakening. i walked over to the enchantment table. i enchanted the boots with unbreaking' speed' and jump. then i put the gloves on it. i enchanted it with unbreaking, power, and knockback. then i put the helmet on. i enchanted it with unbreaking and protection 2. after enchanting so much i was exhausted but i wasn't done yet. i put my jacket on along with my gloves and boots. then i walked over and made chains that hooked onto my pants. i hooked them onto my pants. i walked over to the brewing stand. i made me a few potions of strength and speed. i hooked them onto the chains on my side. finally i walked over to the bed and layed down. my eyes closed almost instantly. it had to be about 5 minutes before i was woke to a banging on my door. i got up and walked over to the door. when i opened it there were two skeletons. one of them said in a deep voice "come on time for prep is up". i nodded, grabbed my helmet and put it between my arms and followed the skeletons to the arena or what ever the fighting place was. when i got there the dome was filled with mobs of all sorts. most of them booed me. scratch that all of them booed me. then on the other side skelly came out. my vision went red with anger and hatred. i had to calm myself down so i could concentrate. slowly my vision turned back to its normal color and sight. i put my wolf helmet on. skelly yawned. hell she didn't even respect me as a fighter. most likely from our last encounter. that time i was grieving and unprepared. now it was time for payback. once the gate closed all my senses were alert. i pulled off a few potions of strength and drank them along with a few potions of speed. double the speed. i put the earbuds of my mp3 player on inside my helmet

and turned it to the song can't hold us by macklemore and ryan. i put it on repeat. i got into my best fighting stance. scraping my mind for all the lessons i learned in my gym class. every bit of jiu jitsu and boxing. tnt blew up making a loud boom. that i guessed was the starting bell. my first guess was the arrow flying towards my head. i turned to my right and started to run. i was laughing as i was running. it was the fastest i had ever run. i was running so fast that skellys arrows couldn't hit me. more likely hit the dirt 15 steps behind me. i turned sharply and charged at skelly. i weaved in and out of the arrows that skelly shot. then the first wound was inflicted. i hit skelly with right. it landed right on her nose. she bounced back a few feet and her nose was crooked and bleeding. when her eyes met mine they were full of hate and anger. she stomped her right foot in front of her, threw her arms back and screamed in rage. slowly turning into a two story skeleton. the first thought that came to my mind was ("_") not again". skellys bow turned into a giant sickle kinda like the grim reapers. i ran to the left this time. skelly swung her sickle in a wide arc almost reaching the edge of the arena. skelly swung the butt of her sickle in a wide arc hitting me in the back. the blow sent me flying into the wall. i hit it with a sickening thud. it felt like someone hit my face, chest, and legs with a sledge hammer as hard as they could. i fell to the ground thinking d*** man this hurts like a b****. i slowly tried to get up but was pushed right back down by skelly. she was i her human form now. she put her foot on me and pushed with all her weight. i screamed out in pain. she took her foot off and said "you were pathetic to think you could take me in battle. arrogant fool". i laughed and said "yah i was a bit arrogant but you know what i still hit you" i laughed again. skelly kicked me in the face knocking me out.

* * *

**hey guys its me scar5221 just wanted to say thank you for reading my book i worked hard on it and i hope you enjoy it. sorry for all the spelling errors as well.**


	6. round one

**heres the sixth chapter in the book hope you guys like it.**

* * *

when i woke i was in the bedroom i had before. the room i got when i was challenged to skelly and had a day of prep. i got out of my bed and walked around. to my right the door opened. in the doorway stood a man who looked about 6"5 and had gray hair, pale white skin,black eye's, and he wore all white clothes from shirt to shoes. i said "hey skeleton king". his mouthed dropped and he said "how did you know it was me"? i said "it was easy you resemble the skeleton king because you are all white and have black eye sockets". then the skeleton king said "well you are in the games but you're on your own". i replied "just the way i like it". why don't you get something to eat there's a cafeteria downstairs". he said. "thanks"i replied. that concluded our conversation. i walked over to the chest and grabbed all the materials to make a black tight t shirt and camo pants and other clothes. i walked into the bathroom. and got into the shower. after i was done i got dressed and headed down to the cafeteria. when i got there the cafeteria was bustling with activity. i found the closest empty table. almost instantly a skeleton appeared at my side and said in a crackly voice "what would you like sir" i said "do you have steak and eggs" he nodded and took off to get the food. someone took a seat to my left. i looked over and saw that it was skelly and cupa. i nearly bolted out of my chair but forgot to put my gloves on and left them in the room. i glared at skelly. she said something that took me so off guard i would have exploded if it weren't for my adhd expecting the unexpected. she said . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "hi". not just your normal hi but your hi nice to meet you happy hi. i looked at cupa and said "what's going on. she is not going to eat me right. skelly blushed too but slightly less. my food arrived and i said to the waiter "do you have root beer" the skeleton nodded and quickly brought back a glass fill with root beer. me, skelly, and cupa chatted for a while while i finished. when i was done i said "i got to go train. see if i can find the training room". cupa perked up lighter than a lightbulb and said "i know were it is. i can show you". "that be cool. thanks". as cupa led me to the training room we stopped by my room and grabbed my stuff. i walked over to my gloves, boots, and helmet. i put my gloves and boots on and headed out to find the training room. cupa led me to a door that had a sign above it saying contestant training room. i said bye to cupa and headed in to start training. i walked inside to find blazette throwing fireballs at a very charred practice dummy. her stance was funky though. i said "hey your stance is weird try one leg forward and one leg slightly back". she jumped and set a stray fireball flying my way. i dropped my helmet and put my arms up to protect myself. the force of the impact knocked me on my butt. blazzett put her hands on her hip and humphed at me in annoyance and said "serves you right for scaring me". i mocked in irritation "wasn't trying to scare you". "how the hell do you know how to throw a fireball" blazzett said. "well i may not know how to throw a fireball. but you can correct your stance so that way you don't accidentally trip" i said. after about three hours of training and showing blazzett how to throw a fireball without tripping i decided to head to my room and try to find ways to mix potions and make them last longer. i walked over and grabbed a potion of fire resistance and a potion of strength. as i was mixing the two a tremor started shaking the entire castle. i tripped and fell cutting my self on a piece of wood. the fire resistance/strength potion fell on me the cut allowing some of the liquid to get into my bloodstream. instantly i started to feel sick and nauseous. i walked to the bathroom stumbling constantly. i got in the bathroom and splashed water on my sweaty face. i then stumbled to my bed and fell asleep. when i woke i was feeling much better. there was a knock at my door. i opened it faced two skeleton guards. the one on the right said "time for the first challenge". i grabbed my stuff and quickly got ready for the fight. once i had all my stuff on except for the helmet which i held between my arm. when i got to the arena the crowd once again booed me. then out came three princesses. there was lone the princess of wolves, blazzette the princess of blazes, and terra the princess of magma cubes. the tnt cannon sounded. i quickly put my mp3 player in my pocket switched it to angle with a shotgun and put the earbuds on. just had enough time to jump out of the way. my muscles and veins filled with adrenaline. i took off running straight into the heart of the fight. lone didn't have enough time to react before i jumped and roundhouse kicked her right were the neck and shoulder met. she collapsed in a heep. a lava ball hit my helmet. but strangely as it slid down my back singing my clothes of it didn't hurt. luckily i got rid of the lava before it burned my pants off. that would have been embarrassing. terra looked a bit confused. i copied her glance because i was equally confused. i shrugged and charged blazzette because she was the closest. i threw a hard right but missed because blazette flew about twenty feet in the air. i stared in amazement. then out of no where a lava pool formed under me. blocks fell away falling to their destruction. my mind was vivid of what would happen if i fell into the pit. blazette launched a fireball at me. i wasn't paying attention. the fireball hit me in the chest. i fell backwards into the lava pit. i thought to myself "is this how i'm going to die. in a minecraft world falling into a pit of death. i won't get to see my family along with my fight family. the ones who helped me get through all my troubles. who stood behind me all the way. alot of the time i really believed i was related to them. now that was all over". i landed in the lava with a splash. for a few moments i thought i was dead. but i was floating in the lava. i was surprised i wasn't burned or in pain just warm. my pants were still fine. because of when i accidentally spilled the fire resistance/strength potion. then it hit me. i remembered the how some of it got into my bloodstream. i guess the effects were still active. but that was hours ago. maybe the potions stay in me forever. i swam up to the top and grabbed hold of the edge of were i fell in. i pulled myself up and layed on the ground for a while. then i got myself up off the ground and faced two very bewildered princesses. then tera came up and charged at me. she kicked me in the helmet which was surprising it didn't get burned in the lava along with my other weapons. my helmet flew off and i fell to the ground. i quickly got up. and blocked a sloppy right hand. terra threw a left kick at me i grabbed it under my arm ignoring the pain in my side. (i swear this chicks can hit even without trying i bet lol). i hit her multiple times in the face. the last one i hit her with all my might. i lost my grip and she flew into the wall. i flinched and thought "that must have hurt a lot". the last one i had to fight was blazzette. she was still in the air launching fireballs at me. i jumped out of the way of multiple fireballs. i jumped up and grabbed one of the fireballs and threw it back hitting blazette and making her lose her concentration and fall to the ground. i quickly jumped up and delivered the finishing blow to her face. instantly my body ached and burned from the fight. all my adrenaline flushed away in a hurry. i felt weak and powerless. i slowly but surely walked back to my room and hit the sack and fell asleep.

* * *

**hey guys its me scar5221 just wanted to say thank you for reading my book i worked hard on it and i hope you enjoy it. sorry for all the spelling errors as well.**


	7. round two

**heres the sixth chapter in the book hope you guys like it.**

* * *

when i woke i felt very good. i still had the pain and soreness of the fight surging through my body. i got up and placed my gloves and boots along with the helmet i was able to scavenge before i headed to my room and put them in a chest. i grabbed a potion of regeneration. i drank it quickly. instantly i felt a pain and all my wounds started to heal. within minutes every scratch, bump, and bruise was healed. out of nowhere my stomach growled. i was so wrapped up in healing myself that i forgot that i haven't eaten since the fight. i quickly fixed me up a pair of new clothes and took a shower. after i got dressed i headed to the cafeteria were i met up with cupa and her friend andr. cupa said "hey do you want to come over and have a pool party with me and the princess. rot included". i agreed and finished my meal quick then headed up to my room and got out some wool. i pulled out black wool along with other types of wool. when i was done making my swim trunks they were black and had wolf faces on them. i grabbed a towel and headed off to meet cupa and andr. when i got there i saw andr who wore a two piece black bikini with purple swirls on it. cupa wore a single piece bikini with a giant creeper face in the middle of it and of course the bikini was green. we greeted each other and headed off to the pool party. when i got there i saw two separate pools one filled with lava and one filled with water. instantly andr pulled out some potions and sprayed a bit of one onto her. i asked her what it was for. she said "it is so i don't get hurt when i get in the water". i nodded and said "cool". then andr teleported in the pool and started splashing around in the pool with her friends. i walked to the edge of the pool and looked in at everybody. i felt kinda like an outcast because they were mobs and i was human. out of nowhere cupa shoved me in the back making me fall in the water. the water was warm and luxurious. then cupa cannonballed into the pool. she made a huge blasting splash and it got me soaked even more. i got out and did a cannonball and got her wet right back. we all laughed and played for a bit. then blazzette and hilda called me over to play lava volleyball with them. of course i said yes. i got out quickly put some fire resistance potion on my clothes and jumped in. luckily the accident i had with the strength potion and the fire resistance potion were still in affect or i would have been burned to a crisp. it was the most fun that i had since i got to minecraftia. after a few hours of playing around and swimming we started to head back and get ready for the next battle. when i got to my room i said bye to cupa and andr. when i turned around i saw heroin brine. i jumped and fell on my but. then i got up and said "what are you doing here heroin brine". she replied "jees just wanted to say good luck in the next match but you got no chance against me". "oh yah want to bet on it". i snickered. she said "yeah how much". i said "you choose ladies first". "How about your soul" she said. A big grin came over my face then i replied "And if i win i get some of your power." she smiled back at me and nodded. then she dissapeared leaving an earie feeling. after a few hours i was summoned to the arena. i walked out to the arena door and waited for it to open. i strapped my gauntlets on.

"here we go" i said to myself as the door slowly opened to the arena.

i slowly walked in.

all around me i heard cheers and shouts of mobs and people alike. i pulled out my ipod and put on some music. herobrine stood in front of me with an evil smirk on her face.

i thought to myself "im gonna wipe that grin off her face."

i heard the sound of the cannon. Heroinbrine pulled a diamond sword and pickaxe off her back. I readied my gloves. We converged on eachother. She swiped at my face i ducked hit her with a hook to the body followed by a right to the face. She stumpled back. The crowd cheered. Heroinbrine came at me again. I backsteped and dodged a pick axe coming at me. I spun around and sent a kick to her head. She ducked under it and sliced with her sword. I brought up a gauntlet and blocked it. Even with the obsidion plating the force of her blow made my hand go numb with pain. she kicked me in the chest which sent me flying back into a wall. The force of the impact caused me to gasp for air for a few seconds. Finally when my breath came back to me i got up on my feet only to reaceive of a volly of attacks. I blocked as many as i could. Which wasnt very much to be honest. I fell to the ground in pain. Blood was seeping from my forehead into my eyes. My arms and chest had cuts all over them along with my legs. Heroin brine said"i told you you had no chance against me. But your such a fool you didnt listen." She gave a small hellish chuckle that sent shivers down my spine but at the same time it made my blood boil. "You are such a fool. i pity the people who cared for you. You are nothing but a weakling." She raised her sqord to end it. Before it could strike me down i grabbed ahold of it with my hand. I looked up at here with fire in my eyes that would give the devil himself cold enough shivers to freeze him. I pulled the sword out of her hand and stood up quickly and elbowed her in the face. I flipped the sword around so i had a firm grip on the hilt of the blade. When heroin brine rcovered from the blow to the face she looked at me with a mixture of shock and rage. Then the true battle began. We. Parried and blocked stabbed and sliced. I parried n attack from heroinbrines pick axe knicking it up into the air leaving her open for attack. I slashed at her chest cutting her. I took the sword and plunged it deep into her chest impaling ,leaned in close to her ear and said "ill be taking that power now. Oh and i bealive your the true weakling because a mere human has killed you you pathetic slut. I will remember this day for the restof my life. The mere memory will give me much pleasure." She choked a little bit. Blood was now spewing from her mouth some of it getting on me. "Disgusting" i spat at her. I pulled the blade out, spun around and cut her head off. Her head fell to the floor quickly followed by her body. I threw the sword aside. I felt a rush of energy burst through me. It flowed through my veins interacted with my blood and gave me a sense of adreniline. I bealived this to be the power that herobrine promised me. I would soon find out. I oooked up at the audience only to find silence. To them i had completed a feat that no other being has done. I walked out of the arena and headed to my dorm. I showered made new clothes then went to bed.

* * *

**hey guys its me scar5221 just wanted to say thank you for reading my book i worked hard on it and i hope you enjoy it. sorry for all the spelling errors as well. to talk. about the book what do you think will happen to brenden who knows if his soul will be taken right out of him or well he gain powers to help him survive or drive him crazy. that will have to come later and you'll have to wait.**


	8. The dream

**Hey guys its me scar5221 and i just wanted to say thanks for reading m****y book i knew we could get it to 100 veiws. This encourages me to keep writing and keep trying to make good stories for all of you readers. I know this isnt the best book and some of you are probably sayin "yah this totally isnt a good book". If you dont like thats cool just know im trying my best to try to entertaine you guys. I may not be the best writer nd i make alot of spelling errors ill have to d****o something with those. Anyways heres the 8th chapter in the book itl be fairly short because of what the chapters based on but thnx again pls leave comments on what i could do to improve. If i get some likes i might make the second one if not ill have to think about it. Again pls leave comments on anything that you liked or that can be improved. Thnx again and heres the chapter.**

* * *

As i lay on my bed o thought over the days activities from the pool party to lying my bed right know. Knowing i had power in me would make this competition a whole lot easie for me. My eyes felt like lead weights while i laid there and thought about the past and the days to come. Finally sleep overcame me. In my dream i saw only me and blackness.

Behind me i heard a voce say "so your the harborer of this great pewer as well now."i turned around to see me.

I wore the same thing i did.i wore jeans with no shoes, no socks, and no shirt. Which was my average sleeping atire. The only difference about this new me was that i had eyes that were white as snow and glowed like the moon on a clear night. The other me had his arms crossed and was staring at me in dissaproval.

I replied "yeah that would be me. So if you got a problem with that than i advise you shut the fuck up and deal with it."

Shall the guy looked surpised i said that to him. "Well im soryy but unless you show me your able to control me you wont be aboe to use me so now i can say to you go fuck off plz youre to weak."

rage boiled in me. I had risked my life to get this power and he would just expect me to be ok with not using it to hell with that. I would rather die then let ot slip out of my hands.

The look on the guys face widened into a smile. "so you would rather die then wait till you are ready to use this power. Well then shall we test that. I am the gaurdian of this power. if you can beat me then i willlet you use this power. I am the syphoner of this power. I controll how much one has and can use."

very well ill just have to beat you so i can have the power i rightfully deserve."

in my right hand a sword appeared along with an obsidion sheild in my left. The sword was made out of very shiny and non to say the least very sharp obsidion. The hilt was wrapped in leather and it had black demonic angle wings as the hand gaurds. The blade felt right in my hand but the sheild felt like it weighed me down so i threw it to the side. The guy looked at me funny but it was only for a second. The man brandished his own sword. It looked almost like minebut was more angelic and buitifull. The blade seemed to radiate lighwe slowly circled eachother. Sizing eachother up looking for a weakness. The man must have though he found one because he was the first to charge me. He swung at my side. I parried it and then stabbed only to have it parried as well. We locked swords. We danced in and out of eachother swrods coliding and parring quickly followed by an attack that was blocked with the same finess. We were equally matched no ne could gain a hand in the battle. I hot his sword out of the way and went in for an attack. He blocked it of course. i spun around and swiped at his feet. He jumped and brought his sword down towards my head. I dodged out of the way and locked swords with him once again. I did something my opponent did not expect? I let go of the sword withmy left hand and grabbed the hilt of his blade. I ripped it out of his hnds. I felt a burning sensation in my left hand and dropped it. I turned towards the man and kicked him in the chest knocking him down.

I was about to plunge my blade into his heart killing him before he said "i yeild, i surrender you may take the power."

I replied "you control how much power i get is that correct."

"yes that is what i do. If you kill me than your body and soul may not be able to withstand the power. It could destroy you."

"then you must die for you hold back the power that is rightfully mine." I said.

"No!" But it was to late i plunged my sword deep into his heart. I twisted the blade making my enemy spit blood up at me. Finally he took his last breath and died.

i woke up from my slumber. I got out of bed and walked over to a chest and grabbed obsidion and leather along with a few other materials. I walked over to the crafting table and crafted the sword that i hadnseen in my dream. But instead of one i crafted two. I made a leather scabbard for each one. I then crated a strap so they could be strapped to my back. I placed it down next to my bed. I walked towards the bathroom to wash my face. Once i got done washing my face i looked into the mirrior in front of the sink. White as snow eyes that shone as bright as the moon on clear night stared back at me. A devilish grin spread across my face.

* * *

**There you go guys the eighth chapter i hope you like it. I thought pretty hard on this and tried to make it as entertaining as i possibly could. Pls leave a comment on what you think of the book and what i can do to improve it. will really mean alot to hear what people think about my book.**


End file.
